


How Romantic!

by WonderQueeenBooks



Series: Isn't It Romantic! [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Celebrities, College, College AU, M/M, Modern AU, Romance, Singer Freydis, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderQueeenBooks/pseuds/WonderQueeenBooks
Summary: The gang explores the first trappings of adulthood, and Freydis and the gang must navigate through the trials and tribulations of these momentous steps. The gang discovers that once they leave the nest, things do not always go their way.After high school, relationships within the group are tested and loyalties are questioned as their journeys into adulthood lead them in many different directions. While some decide to attend college, others embark on careers that include acting, singing and business ventures.The friends try to maintain their closeness in the world of Manhattan. Freydis must deal with fame and try to avoid the dark side of Hollywood while dating Vincent Gordon, a billionaire actor and playboy with lots of secrets to his own.
Relationships: Freydis Hallfridsøn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Freydis Hallfridsøn/Viggo Grimborn
Series: Isn't It Romantic! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753030
Kudos: 2





	1. Character List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains the roles and positions of the characters of my story.

**_Character List:_ **

_Hayden Hamilton as Hiccup Haddock_

_Spencer & Victoria Hamilton as Stoick and Valka Haddock_

_Sebastian Jorgenson as Snotlout Jorgenson_

_Ashley Hofferson as Astrid Hofferson_

_Ford Ingerman as Fishlegs ingerman_

_Riley & Tyler Thorston as Ruffnut and Tuffnut_

_Heather & Derek Johnson as Heather and Dagur _

_Evan Trapp as Eret, son of Eret_

_Dimitri Bryant as Drago Bludvist_

_Richard & Vincent Gordon as Ryker and Viggo Grimborn_

_Gabrielle Bryant as Gunnhild Bludvist (OC)_

_Bianca & Aaliyah Bryant as Brynhild & Aslaug Bludvist _

_Jordan & Jermaine Bryant as Ivan and Erik Bludvist (Oc)_

_Baron Bryant as Bjørn Halldfridsøn(Oc)_

_Eleanor Chachere_

_Valerie Chachere_

_______________________________________

_**Freydis Bryant-Chachere** _

_Freydis Bryant-Chachere is a very beautiful brown-skinned young black woman and soft slender emerald green eyes and has long well-groomed thick dark brown eyebrows and full pink lips. She has gorgeous long curly and kinky 4B/4C golden blonde hair and freckles on her nose and the henna tattoo on her hands. She is tall and has a svelte figure and can often be seen wearing box braids and other beautiful hairstyles. _

_She has been known to drastically change her look from time to time. She wears very chic and feminine clothes that show off her curves and wears high heels._

_Freydis is an incredibly confident and charismatic and ambitious, ethereal and polite and determined and seductive, pretentious and courageous, dignified and business-savvy young woman and has been shown to have extraordinary intellect when some people assume her for being a dumb and naive pop star and has always been an eloquent and very sophisticated woman._

_She is very cunning and has always used her sexuality and femininity to get what she wants from men. She is calculating, elusive, and strategic well-spoken but filled with determination and also a strict and has a no-nonsense kind of attitude. She is extremely intelligent and caring towards those who are oppressed. She is very beautiful, elegant, and graceful and classy. _

_ She’s accrued a number of lavish gifts from the men in her life plus a lifetime of memories with some of Hollywood's biggest hunks. Then again, Freydis is super rich, so she doesn’t need a man to buy her expensive stuff. But that doesn’t mean she’s the kind of gal to turn a good gift down, especially if the price is sky-high.  _

_Freydis was well known for all the impressive things she’s collected from her high-profile relationships over the years. But pricey gifts are to be expected when you date someone of her caliber. The men in her life knew that to impress this lady, they had to go big or go home. So, they showered her with a grand set of gifts that tallied up an outrageous tab._

_She has demonstrated to be technologically skilled and mathematically skilled. She has always valued success and hard work and money. She believes in hypergamy and has been known to date high-value men and who are very rich and powerful just like her mom, Valerie. She has no interest in romantic partners who are not “on top” in terms of wealth and power and fame which compels numerous people to label her as gold-digger._

_Freydis is very concerned about her appearance as she can be seen putting on things like luxurious fragrances and makeup like red lipstick and she takes very satisfactory care of her skin using expensive skincare products like Estee Lauder and La Mer and Lacome. She pays her dermatologist $650 a week to be on call for her facials and laser treatments._

_Despite her slight obsession with her appearance, she is very kind-hearted, compassionate, caring._

_She is extremely proud of her many achievements and her many accolades, being an International megastar and with multiple hits and awards. A true protégée of her aunt and uncle, Gabrielle and Dimitri Bryant. It remains to be seen that Freydis truly is a highly-skilled singer and actor._

_ Freydis Bryant-Chachere is a Bahamian-American singer and rapper, ballerina, songwriter, model, fashion designer, actress, and businesswoman, philanthropist, dancer, and record producer, playwright, and broadway actress. She has been recognized for her versatility and embracing various musical styles and reinventing her image throughout her career and She is recognized by the media as a pop and fashion icon. She was born on July 29, 1985. She was inducted into the International Best Dressed List Hall of Fame.  _

_ She is referred to as the "Queen of Pop and Queen of Broadway" since the 2000s, Freydis is known for pushing the boundaries of songwriting in popular music and for the visuals she uses on stage and in music videos. She has been recognized for her versatility and embracing various musical styles and reinventing her image throughout her career. A prominent figure in popular music, she is one of the most successful songwriters and musicians in the history of music.  _

_ She is renowned for her five-octave vocal range, melismatic singing style, and elaborate stage shows. Freydis is one of the most popular and recognizable singers and film stars worldwide and is widely regarded as a cultural icon.  _

_ She is regarded as one of the most significant cultural figures of the 21st century and one of the greatest living entertainers in the history of music. Freydis was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2013 and inducted into American Theater Hall of Fame in 2014 and inducted into the Black Filmmakers Hall of Fame and inducted into The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2015 and got a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame in 2011. Her debut film, ’Casino Royale’ starring alongside Viggo Grimborn grossed over $794 million worldwide. _

_ She performed in various singing and dancing competitions as a child. She rose to fame in the late 1990s as the lead singer of Destiny’s Child, one of the best-selling girl groups of all time. The group began their musical career as Girl's Tyme, formed in 1990 in Denver, Colorado. The group was launched into mainstream recognition following the release of their best-selling second album, The Writing's on the Wall (1999), which contained the number-one singles "Bills, Bills, Bills" and "Say My Name". _

_ She has been recognized for her versatility and embracing various musical styles and reinventing her image throughout her career. She is recognized by the media as a pop and fashion icon and has a net worth of $600 million and She owns Parkwood Entertainment and owns an activewear clothing Line called Ivy Park.  _

_She launched Fenty Beauty in 2017 when she was thirteen-two years old and at the mere age of thirteen-four years old, this makes her the world’s richest female musician. She was also the third highest-paid female singer of 2019 and one of the best and highest-selling artists of all time. She has sold 200 million physical records worldwide and 186 million digital tracks, making her the best-selling digital artist of all time. She is certified as the highest-grossing solo touring artist of all time, accumulating the U.S. $1.4 billion from her concert tickets._

_ She has a total of 44 awards and 70 nominations from the Grammy Awards for her music including her work in Destiny’s Child. She is the most nominated woman and the second-most awarded woman in Grammy history. She had a total of twenty-three Grammys and four Tony Awards, three Oscars and two Golden Globes and four American music awards and two NAACP Image Awards and three BET awards and two Emmys awards and nineteen Billboard awards. She has been awarded the CFDA fashion icon award in 2016. She is among the small group of entertainers have been honored with a Emmy, Grammy, Oscar, and Tony Award. _

_ While in college, she majors in business and marketing, public relations, and journalism and Law. She even studied ballet at Royal Ballet School and at the Paris Opera Ballet and Mariinsky Ballet. She graduated from New York University and Juilliard then Yale Law School. _

_ On January 9, 2012, she gave birth to Vincent’s daughter, Estelle Gordon-Bryant, In 2015 She got married to Hiccup Haddock and has twins by him in 2017. _

_** Vincent Gordon **_

_Vincent Gordon is a British-American actor-filmmaker and he is an incredibly powerful and wealthy businessman and philanthropist. Vincent is considered one of the most talented actors of his generation. As he achieved international stardom after Titanic (1997) which is one of Freydis’s most favorite movies of all time. it intensified his image as a teen idol and romantic lead in the late 90s. He is one of the most popular and recognizable film stars worldwide and is widely regarded as a British cultural icon. _

_ He has a company that is worth $1 trillion dollars that he inherited from his father and his net worth is $10.2 billion while also doing illegal stuff. His family is basically old-money rich. His great-grandfather discovered oil and made a fucking KILLING off it, and now the family floats in a sea wealth. His father had been head of the company until Vincent turned **twenty-one** and inherited the company in 1997 and has been CEO of the company since. The estimated fortune of the Gordon family is at $190.5 billion British pounds. He has graduated from the most prestigious colleges in the world like Harvard University and Yale University and Princeton University. He owns his own film production company called Plan B Entertainment. _

_ He was born on November 11, 1974, As of 2019, his films have earned US$7.2 billion worldwide, and he is the  highest - paid actor in the  world and  has earned $89.4 million. He has four Oscars and three Golden Globes and has three British Academy Film Awards and five Brit awards and two Emmys awards. _

_ ** Valerie Chachere ** _

_ Valerie Chachere is a charismatic ambitious, determined person. She is a headstrong woman who commands any room she is in. She runs the show at work and in her relationships and tries to influence the people in her life to take on her driven attitude.  _

_ Valerie has always had the extraordinary intellect and has always been an eloquent and very sophisticated woman, knowing that despite what happens, there is a bigger end goal to work towards. She is known to confide her feelings into her passion for family and money and is indeed credited for being a strong woman. She has always valued success and hard work and money. She has been known to date high-value men and who are very rich and powerful just like her daughter, Freydis.  _

_ She is the head attending of a neurosurgeon at their local hospital in Denver, Colorado. She was born in Pétion-Ville, Haiti in 1956 to a very wealthy family. She got to attend the best boarding school, Saint Anne's & Surval Montreux despite racial discrimination at the time. She got to attend Harvard Medical School and Yale Law and Princeton. Her ancestry is Louisiana Creole of color. _

_ She met Bryan Bryant in 1977 when she was a resident at her hospital when she was 22 and he was 25. The couple kicked it off and began dating for four years and got married in 1980 and five-years later, she gave birth to her beautiful daughter, Freydis Bryant Chachere. _

_ ** Dimitri Bryant **_

Dimitri Bludvist is a Bahamian-American talent manager and record executive and businessman. He is the manager of Freydis and his four children, Bianca and Ariana and Jonathan, Ezekiel. He has a net worth of $987 million dollars. He is best known for being the manager of Destiny's Child. 

_ ** Gabrielle Bryant **_

_ Gabrielle Bludvist is a Trinidad and Tobago born American singer, songwriter, actress, and dancer. entertainment manager, producer, businesswoman, and author, she is a prominent figure in popular culture and commonly referred to by the media as the Empress of Pop. After signing a recording contract with A&M Records in 1982, she became a pop icon following the release of her third and fourth studio albums Control (1986) and Rhythm Nation 1814 (1989).  _

_** Hayden Hamilton **_

_Hayden Hamilton is an American race car driver and has a net worth of $700 million and he is widely regarded as one of the greatest drivers in the history of the sport, and considered by some to be the greatest of all time. He is married to Freydis Bryant-Chachere and has twins by her. During college, he is an engineering major and working at an engineering firm as an intern._

_He won his first World Drivers’ Championship in 2005 when was just twenty-one._

_He has won a further five titles. One of the most successful drivers in the history of the sport, Haddock’s six World Championship titles is the second-most of all time, as is his tally of 84 race victories and 151 podium finishes. He currently holds the records for the all-time most career points (3431), the all-time most pole positions (88), the grandest slams in a season (3), and the most points in a season (413)._


	2. Dearest Duke

_The year was 2003 and Freydis walked her way into the glamorous event. She wasn't uncomfortable or worried since she has been to plenties of parties like these before. Now this wasn't your typical college frat with a bunch of fuckboys and fuckgirls._

_This was the party that celebrities and wealthy people basically anyone who was well known and part of the 1% could attend. She was wearing a gorgeous blue gorgeous midi deep v-neck style featuring see-through mesh detailing on the bust and lace trimming on the bodice and nude stiletto red bottoms and her blonde curly hair was in bouncy barrel curls style._

_A little fact about her, She is the lead singer of Destiny’s Child, one of the best-selling girl groups of all time. The group began their musical career as Girl's Tyme, formed in 1990 in Denver, Colorado. The group was launched into mainstream recognition following the release of their best-selling second album, [The Writing's on the Wall](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Writing%27s_on_the_Wall) (1999), which contained the number-one singles "[Bills, Bills, Bills](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bills,_Bills,_Bills)" and "[Say My Name](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Say_My_Name)". She is planning her [solo album](https://wonderqueenbooks.tumblr.com/post/618283983948677120/freydis-albums-and-songs) ’Dangerously in Love’ while recording their final album ’Destiny Fulfilled’._

_Her uncle who was also her manager,_ _Dimitri_ _Bryant_ _told her that we wanted to introduce her to someone. It has been a few months since she and the gang went to New York for college so she was nicely settled into one of the most famous and expensive cites in America, hell in most parts, people would just act like complete fucking assholes to each other._

_After networking and chatting with people, she walked to the bar and ordered some rose champagne. As she got her drink and started drinking it. She noticed an older tall man walking towards the bar. He had a crisp British accent, his tone of voice currently appraising._

_The man approaching the bar was none other than one of the most prominent actors in Hollywood, Vincent Gordon donned in his expensive black tuxedo that truly complimented his phlegmatic appearance. He had recently arrived in the event after Dimitri had contacted him, stating that he wanted to show a special_ _guest which piqued his interest. At least he had something important to attend to rather than lounging around this boring party. Honestly, he had grown exhausted in being repeatedly invited that has the same tasteless ambiance. As he ordered for his own beverage, a scotch, which he brought to his lips and sipped slowly. There was something only vaguely menacing about his appearance - perhaps it was his height, or the way his pinstriped suit hugged his body. His eyes fell upon a certain gorgeous young blonde whom he had never met nor seen before._

He had been in several major films, and was widely known in both American and British cinema. He was often seen at these events with a gorgeous girl around his arm. And yet surprisingly, there was no such girl here, Freydis didn’t know if he simply showed up without one or if she was already in a different part of the room.

_"Good evening, miss," He greeted with a charming smile that can make any women fall instantly in love with him, occupying the empty chair beside her. "You must be one of the rising stars, yes?_

_”Yes.” Freydis greeted, glowing, and shook her head and she was a little flustered and hoped that wasn’t heat rising in her cheeks. He had a dark, neatly trimmed mustache and beard, and his. His eyes were a deep, cocoa color. ‘Gods, I hope that he isn’t married.’ Freydis thought. “You must be Vincent Gordon, I can just say that I am a big fan of your films.”_

_”You flatter me miss. And you must be Freydis. I daresay I’ve heard your songs more times than I can remember. I think your singing voice is rather stunning to say the least,” complimented Vincent, causing Freydis to begin to blush._

_“Why, thank you.” He said confidently, taking a seat next to you. The bartender was tending to his own things. Vincent tapped on the counter to get his attention. "Is that a champagne, dear?" He asked her quickly, "Freydis' next champagne is on me, barman. Understood?" He asked. The barkeep nodded and gave a bit of a salute, pulling a fresh and expensive Champagne bottle from the wall and topping off her drink._

_”Thank you so much for the drink.” Freydis told him and sips her drink. ’Gods, he is so nice and handsome.’ Freydis thought._

_Dimitri walked towards them smirking, ”I see you two already got acquainted.” Dimitri explained to them, ”Vincent_ _, this is my lovely niece Freydis, the one that I wanted to introduce you too.” Dimitri smirked, he wanted them to introduce them to each other because he wanted to secure a role for Freydis in the latest movie that Vincent is starring in. It was guaranteed to be a Box Office hit and Dimitri wanted a nice piece of that money-making pie and Viggo was a well-known business partner of Dimitri Bludvist._

_"So this is her? I must say she certainly is something. She has great potential.”Ah, well then it is a pleasure then to meet you. A relative of Dimitri is a friend of mine,” stated Vincent. He looked back over at, looking her up and down quickly before turning back to Dimitri. "Pretty enough to be an actress if she has the skill." He said, more to himself than Dimitri._

_After a couple of minutes of Dimitri and Vincent discussing ’Casino Royale’ where Freydis would star as a bond girl._

_“Oh she is really good at acting, you know that I made sure of that, trust me she won't disappoint you.” Dimitri told him smirking and smoking a cigar. He was strict about his stars’ public appearance and their reputation._

_He had always seen Freydis as the breakout star of the group and has the potential to be the next it-girl. She had the looks and the voice for it all. Of course, he would make sure that his daughters and sons are as big as her._

_”Well then. I’ll talk to the director. Tell him that we found our Bond girl. I’m certain once he meets your niece he’ll sign her up,” stated Vincent._

_A couple of minutes had gone by where they were just chatting up a storm._

_Freydis found herself studying Vincent’s lips more and more. They were plump, and the dark facial hair around them looked soft. They moved so nicely when he spoke. “Yes, I have acted in the several commercials when I was like six and seven. I also did several tv shows quest appearances here and there.” Freydis told him._

_He nodded with an approving smirk. "Impressive." He complimented. "Perhaps we could use your talents in the next movie I'm staring in. It will guarantee you an Oscar." He suggested with a small chuckle._

_“I’m so excited to be working with you.” Freydis told him smiling. She noticed that Vincent shifted closer to her which was exactly what she wanted._

_There was something that made Vincent so compelling to listen to. Vincent told her of how his family already had a a lot of money in big oil and he had used it to invest in and even run different businesses, how he’d risen above others in academic successes, and gotten a Master’s Degree in business._

_Vincent continued to talk with great passion, as he always does with topics he liked talking about. At some point he even casually and discreetly put an arm around her, pulling her a little closer._

_“I’m surprised you don’t have a wife and kids. You must have a lot of women throwing themselves at you. I mean you are very handsome and smart.” Freydis told him smiling, basically signaling that she was flirting with him as she laid her head on his chest and was getting all cozy with him._

_“Well most of the women that do only want me for my money.” He confessed with a chuckle. He picked up on her flirting, but pretended not to know because it made things more interesting._

_”How do you feel about that?” Freydis asked him, drinking her beverage._

_"Well I feel like if you want to be with someone you should love them for who they are and not their worth." He replied. "Though the way you asked that makes you sound like a therapist." He said chuckling softly. ”Tho, money can make you very horny if you ask me.”_

_“I got that a lot from people especially from my friends and family.” Freydis told him, smiling and chuckling._

_"Perhaps it's a career you should look into then." He replied wittily, chuckling._

_”I’ll keep that in mind.” Freydis told him smiling, she wanted to kiss him and make out with him._

_“What would you say to coming to an audition for that movie I mentioned earlier next Saturday?” Vincent asked. “I'll be watching all of the auditions and if I think you accomplish a satisfactory job, you'll have a guaranteed lead spot in the movie.” He explained, a smile on his face._

_“Yes, of course, I will love too and I promise that I won't disappoint you.” Freydis told him happily._

_She can already imagine herself playing a lead heroine in one of Vincent’s films and getting an Oscar nomination and possibly winning an Oscar._

_“Honestly, I do hope to spend more time with you after tonight, Mr. Grimborn.” Freydis told him in flirtatious tone. The longer this went on, Freydis found herself studying Vincent’s lips more and more. They were plump, and the dark facial hair around them looked soft. They moved so nicely when he spoke._

_There was some hesitation in Vincent, and his head snapped away from her to look at the wall behind the bar. It wasn't hard for Freydis to see the strained emotion he was trying to hold back a surge of romanticism for this alluring stranger. ”I'm flattered, Freydis." He said, taking another heavy swig from his glass of liquid courage. "I do believe you might want my number." He retrieved a wallet and produced a professional-looking business card. "Of course, this would be my business number." He clicked a pen and wrote on the back of it. ”This is my personal number.”_

_“Of course, thank you.” Freydis said smiling and took the business card and puts the card into her purse._

_A couple of minutes later, the sexual attraction was getting more and more heated by the second, she was flirting with him. “If you want, we can go somewhere a little more private,” Freydis asked Vincent in a seductive tone._

_She didn’t care if anyone would see them kissing, she just wanted to kiss him. She got up from the chair and went to a room with Vincent to have some privacy. Vincent followed her closely. He as well couldn't deny having a physical attraction to this woman._

_A movement from Vincent and then she was feeling his lips against her own lips. Those lips felt just as nice as they looked, and Freydis’s eyes slid shut. She didn’t know what to expect: a quick kiss or a long one. But she didn’t want it to end. She left Vincent’s hand was creeping up her thigh as they started making out, her red lipstick was smudged._

_She has always loved men with power and money. She hoped that this relationship won't cause any controversy in media since a lot of people left strongly about this kind of relationship._

_The party continued around them, casual conversation filling Freydis' ears, but Vincent let his tongue just barely lap at his partner, and his teeth just barely nip at her lip before he pulled away. The whole ordeal left his heart pounding as he stared at her. "...There. That wasn't a chore, now was it?" He smiled, returning the card. "I hope to get a call from you soon."_

_”Are you sure that you can't bring me to your apartment tonight? I can provide you even more.” Freydis asked him in a flirtatious tone and smiled. The whole ordeal just left her wanting even more of him._

_Vincent felt his stomach turn over suddenly. What an enchanting offer. He set down his glass of red wine, maintaining a tall, powerful stature and demeanor despite the flutter of excitement filling his heart. "Well... As lovely as that sounds, perhaps you should call me tomorrow, to start with." He told her._

_”Of course, it was wonderful meeting you.” Freydis smiled at him. ”Hopefully that we can have lunch together one of these days if you ever have any free time out of your extremely busy schedule.” Freydis mentioned to him._

_"Not lunch." He interrupted quickly, grabbing Freydis suddenly by the wrist. "Dinner. Tomorrow night at my apartment. He wrote down his address on a pen and pad and handed it to her. "I'm able to make time in my busy schedule for someone as captivating as you, Freydis."_

_”Yes, I will call you for the address.” Freydis grinned at the invitation to dinner. ”Thank you.” Freydis smiled, after the party was over, she exited the building and got inside her car and drove back to her place which was off-campus. She was not going to share some dorm with some crazy chick._

_She got out of her car and entered her apartment and took her heels. She went to the bathroom and wiped her makeup off and did her nighttime Skincare routine and then braided her hair into cornrows and watched some tv and then went to sleep._


End file.
